


Losing A Bet Can Pay-Off, Too!

by balthasar00



Series: X Reader [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Feet, Fetish, Footjob, Romance, foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthasar00/pseuds/balthasar00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were stupid enough to actually bet that you could beat Alexis Rhodes in a Duel Monsters match and have to pay the consequences now. </p><p>How will this turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing A Bet Can Pay-Off, Too!

You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you. You, a simple Slifer Red student at Duel Academy, just had to challenge your friend, Alexis Rhodes to a duel. You wanted to prove yourself as someone capable of defeating an Obilisk Blue student and if that wasn't stupid enough on its own, on top of being humiliated if you loose, you made a bet, which entailed forcing the looser to essentially become the slave of the winner for 2 weeks. Well, the duel went, as predicted by everyone, in Alexis's favour and now you find yourself defenceless in front of a Cyber Blader with your life points at 1400. 

“Now attack him directly Cyber Blader and end this match!” Fulfilling the duellists orders, the holographic apparition twirls and kicks you right in the solar plexus, as your life points are reduced to 0. 

“Well, it seems you lost the bet. Now you have to do whatever I say till the end of the next week.” Alexis says, while standing over you with a triumphant smirk.

(Sigh)”Seems like that's the case. What do you want me to do?” You ask downtrodden, already dreading the shitload of work she'll probably drop on you, like cleaning her entire room or something.

“Oh, you will see. Follow me to my room and I'll tell you what to do there. And don't worry I bet you're gonna like it.” The blond duel goddess tells you with a smile gracing her features.

After walking from the duel field to the blue dorm and entering the mansion's hallways, you get curious and ask Alexis what she meant, when she said you are going to like it. The girl only smiles at you and winks, before opening the door to her room, both of you seemingly having arrived there, while you weren't paying attention. As you two enter the huge and richly decorated suite, you can't help but marvel at the beauty of the room, your temporary mistress spends her life at this school in. Completely focused on your surroundings, you don't notice the person, who led you here, taking of her boots and situating herself on her queen-sized bed.

“Well, are you going to listen to me explaining your orders or do you want to continue staring off into space?”

You violently shake your head to clear your mind, before you respond with an intelligent and very thought out “Huh?”.

Alexis lets out a cute giggle at seeing your antics, before she repeats her initial question. Hearing the words again, without something else occupying your mind, you get serious and ask what she wants of you. Seeing that you are finally back on earth, she graces you with one of those angelic smiles of hers and points her socked, left foot at you. You look on confused, so she elaborates.

“I want you to massage my feet. They are incredibly sore from walking in those boots all-day and I want you to rectify that.”

You can't believe you ears as she says this. Alexis Rhodes, the arguably most beautiful girl on campus, wants you to massage her feet. You had a huge foot fetish since you can remember and always dreamed of one day being able to pamper these goddess-like presents to mankind and now she wants you to do just that. If this is what being her servant for two weeks entails, then you definitely are not going to complain. So, not wanting to show your eagerness, you slowly take her left foot and start massaging it, circling your thumbs on her soles. You can feel her sock being a little moist with sweat, probably from being stuck in a leather-boot for multiple hours.

“My feet must be quite sweaty, I hope it isn't too bad.” Alexis says, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. You continue your treatment of her soles and tell her it's okay. After that you remove her sock and start giving her toes some well-deserved attention. Not feeling quite as embarrassed as before after hearing you quench her worries, the blond girl lays back and revels in your experienced handy-work on her tired feet. Alexis seems to really enjoy the massage, considering the cute little moans that escape her lips every so often. After a while of spoiling Alexis' left foot, you take her right one, so you can repeat your previous actions and give it the proper attention as well. You can see her slowly drifting off to sleep, as you steadily work your way around her foot. A few short minutes later and you no longer hear any moans, but slow, steady breathing, indicating the girl's slumber.

You see yourself in quite a predicament. On one hand, you are finished with your work and since Alexis isn't awake to give you new orders, you are basically free to go. The problem was, that on the other hand was a beautiful sleeping girl, nothing short of a goddess, with perfect feet right in front of you and her feet already placed in your hands. In the end the temptation is too much and you take both feet, place them on your face and take a deep, drawn-out inhale. The smell is indescribably great, the sweaty scent invading your nostrils and sending a shudder through your body. And the feeling, the smooth touch of her silk-like soles on your face, her tiny toes lightly pressing against your skin. You are in heaven, you tell yourself. You at some point in time have to have died and now you are experiencing heaven. There is only one thing that could make this any better than it already is, but do you really want to risk it? Although you could swear this to be something surreal, your mind tells you that you are still very much alive and very much risking your friendship with this wonderful lady, should you decide to go any further with this. 

Your brain still debating, counting pros and cons, the decision is taken from you; and by the very girl you feared waking up nonetheless. Before you could decide to either go further or stop right there, you feel and taste something entering your mouth. A moment of confusion later, you recognise, by the shape and taste, the object inside your oral cavern to be Alexis's big toe. The blond girl is looking at you with a lustful smirk as she rubs her left foot on your cheek.

“I don't remember ever saying stop. I told you you would like the job I had for you.”

That instance you remember her saying something like that beforehand and realise, she must have planned this all along. The only question was how, how did she find out about your foot fetish. Forget about that nonsense, the girl of your dreams was using her feet on you. Who cares when or how she found out, she is obviously encouraging you to do what you wanted to do ever since you first laid your eyes on her, so forget that unimportant logic and get to work. Alexis was worrying about your mental state, when you finally reboot and begin sucking her toe, relishing both the deliciousness that is foot-sweat and the music otherwise known as moans coming from the angel sitting across from you. You alternate between sucking each of her toes individually, sucking multiple at the same time and licking in-between, while you stroke her soles. You both enjoy the feeling the other gives you and moans escape you simultaneously, your two bodies revelling in the ministrations of the other and completing each other. You realise, Alexis Rhodes really is your dream girl in every way and you need her, you'll be nothing without her in your life. You always liked her, her fierce character coupled with her caring nature and now the one thing you still desired from her was given to you on a silver-platter, she accepts your fetish. Thinking this all too good to be true, you momentarily stop everything you were doing and look up to question if this real, hoping against hope that you are not dreaming. The target of your affections, already seeing the question-marks in your eyes, drops the bomb on you.

“I knew about your foot fetish for quite some time now. It's not really difficult to notice, with how much you stare at them whenever I remove my boots, I just didn't know how to approach you about it. The very moment you came to me with that bet of yours, I knew it was now or never. You know, I like you. Like, really like you. You are always so nice to me, you are funny and you're always there when I need you. It probably sounds stupid, since normally I'm much more confident, but I could never find the courage to talk to you about my feelings and this seemed like my only chance to ever let it all out, since like this I could see if you were even interested in me.” Alexis' face gradually becomes redder as she speaks, finishing with a face reminiscent of a tomato.

After you hear the part where she, somewhat, confesses her feelings you become motionless, the rest of her little speech more like a faint whisper to you. The moment Alexis stops speaking, you throw yourself at her, clinging to her for dear life and mutter a silent “I love you, too.” in her ear, while a single tear rolls down your cheek. You can't think straight, maybe you should have kissed her or should you have let her make the first move. It didn't matter anymore, it was out and you never felt happier in your entire life. You feel hands pushing you away a bit, before they touch and guide your face closer to hers. Your lips meet and your world melts away, everything else vanishes, the only things remaining, two teenagers exposing their hearts to each other and experiencing their first kiss. 

You separate after what felt like an eternity, a string of saliva connecting your lips and you say:”So, does this mean this little session is over?” You feel her hand lightly hitting you over the head and she responds, first jokingly, then getting sly towards the end. 

”Dummy, way to ruin the moment. That calls for some serious making up.”

Understanding the hidden message, you take her feet and continue where you left off. Somehow it seems to you as if the sensations from worshipping Alexis' feet have increased. If that is the case, because you don't have to worry anymore or because the person you are doing it to is the girl you love, who is also returning your feelings, you don't know. You give every toe a chaste kiss, before sucking on them and licking the space in-between. Alexis is moaning loudly as you pleasure her feet. She unbuttons her top, exposing her white lacy bra to you and starts playing with her breasts, groping them and pinching her nipples through the fabric. When you gently put one foot down, wanting to concentrate on the other for a moment, you accidentally brush it against your crotch, where a noticeable bulge is throbbing. The panic that wants to spread inside you vanishes as fast as it came up, the moment you feel the foot gently rubbing up and down on your length.

“My, what do we have here? Do you really like my feet that much?” Not waiting for a response, Alexis uses her foot to open your pants' zip and free your hard-on. Placing both of her feet on your member, she turns the tables and now it is your time to moan in pleasure, as her silky soles, wet from her sweat and your saliva, rub against your dick's skin. You're getting closer to the edge quite fast, the view of the gorgeous girl across from you kneading her bountiful boobs, coupled with the intense feeling she is bestowing upon you with this glorious footjob, is just too much for you to bear.

“Ugh, Alexis if you continue like this I'm going to cum soon!” Said blonde dutifully ignores you and speeds her work up. Fearing that you may be too loud upon your release, you reach for the first available thing in reach to silence you. This results in you tasting the sweaty aroma of one of Alexis's socks, you had previously discarded to better massage her feet, while releasing your load all over the blonde's cute little toes, which the girl had scrunched around your tip just the second prior. At least the sock fulfils its job, silencing your moaned scream, as you bite down and press a fresh wave of salty goodness out of the sock and onto your tongue. 

While you are busy coming down from your pleasure induced high, Alexis uses her tongue to clean her feet, licking the white substance from between her toes and sucking it into her mouth, swallowing everything with a smile on her face. 

“Well, I'm not that much into feet myself, but if you're going to gift me with such a delicious treat, I can't just let it go to waste.” The blond girl says, seeing your slightly confused gaze. 

“I'm looking forward to your services to come, my servant.” She tells you with a wink, motioning for you to lay on the bed with her, while simultaneously taking of her clothes. The rest of the day was filled with the passion of a couple exploring their new relationship and showing each other their love. 

This bet, officially one of the stupidest things you ever came up with, was also the best thing to ever happen in your life, uniting you with the person, you would call your soul-mate until your death would make it impossible for you to do so anymore.


End file.
